Mr. Salacia
Mr. Salacia (also known as Mr. Selatcia and The Half-Man), (voiced by Mark Hamill) is the eldest member of the Tribunal who sits on a throne in the center, is almost always the last to speak, and has the final word on what course of action the group takes for any situation they are in. Oddly enough, he usually recommends inaction, ordering the Tribunal to allow what is occurring to take place undisturbed. Background General Crozier describes Salacia's background as "murky." Salacia displays a much more unnatural and somewhat demented nature in "The Metalocalypse Has Begun." Having discovered the treachery of Crozier and Ravenwood, he telekinetically causes five soldiers' heads to instantly burst; he then turns on Ravenwood, bursting his eyes and causing his intestines to extrude from his mouth. In contrast, he only puts Crozier to sleep, claiming he needs Crozier alive; it is indicated he is able to do this, as a result of the Cardinal's failure to "pray first" before attempting some type of ancient curse against the unconscious Dethklok members. He and Crozier then disappear with the surrounding fog before anyone can discover his presence; his face is then superimposed briefly in the ending-panoply of the band-members, which appears just after Cardinal Ravenwood's final words: "The Metalocalypse has begun." Later, in "P.R. Klok," Salacia is superimposed on the screen when the large P.R. tablet Dethklok sent into space collides with a comet that otherwise would have killed the band. If the sound on this scene is played in reverse, it is revealed that Salacia is saying "The Prophecy". It is heavily implied throughout the series that Salacia is connected to Dethklok and the Metalocalypse, although it remains uncertain as to exactly how. In a hidden clip on the Metalocalypse Season 1 DVD, Salacia is portrayed as a frozen statue wearing armor made of bone, adorned with 5 emblems that resemble each band member. In the opening scene of the episode "Dethecution," General Crozier has an amnesiac memory/vision of Cardinal Ravenwood in Hell, surrounded by what appears to either be the 5 band members, or demons resembling them, and Salacia in the same bone armor. Appearances In "Black Fire Upon Us" Salacia implants visions into Crozier's head wearing the same bone armor and having the five emblems also shown as five separate planets, possibly showing Dethklok's universal importance. It was also shown that he is apparently physically much larger than the other characters, dwarfing both General Crozier and Vater Orlaag. In "RenovationKlok," Salacia appears to taken control of Crozier's mind, using the General to control the army & Salacia is seen in some far off frozen region obsevering the construction of some sort of device (the blueprints of which are being looked at by a possessed General Crozier). It is unknown if the rest of the Tribunal is aware of this or whether they actively involved. He appears to have temporary released Crozier from his control in the episode "Dethhealth", allowing Crozier to continue to voice his opinions to the Tribunal. One of the extra video clips that comes with Metalocalypse labeled Metastopheles shows a statue of Salacia in the same armor, whether this is a hint towards his true identity or not is unknown. In "Breakup Klok," more of Salacia's powers are revealed and he takes on a horrifying inhuman form. He is shown once again to murder people with his mind alone and possesses the power of flight. Although he does no harm to Dethklok in the particular episode, it gives the assumption that he would've if he had the chance, throwing away the idea that he's not against the Metalocalypse. He also kills Roy Cornickelson swiftly and brutally. At the end of the episode, Charles Foster Ofdensen finally tells the band of what he knows about Salacia's true nature, referring to him as ""The Half-Man", and that he has a strong connection to the Church of the Black Klok. In "Church of the Black Klok", Ofdensen reveals the Church of the Black Klok saved him after he witnessed Salacia brainwashing General Crozier during which he looked into Salacia's eyes and was poisoned by Salacia's dark power. This turned Ofdensen into the "Dead Man" a person whose presence is undetectable to the Half-Man's powers making him the perfect person to spy on the brainwashed General Crozier. In "The Doomstar Requiem," he appears with Vater Orlaag, General Crozier, and Senator Stampingston stating that they have a mole on the inside of Dethklok. The mole is later revealed when, after being scratched by a supposed member of the Revengencers with similar fingernails to Mr. Salacia, Murderface is seen in bed back at Mordhaus with veins spreading up his body from the cut hand, and letting out a purple light at various points including the center of his chest and eyes. Trivia *In Dethrelease Salacia can be seen sitting in a throne along with other members of the Tribunal (including mysteriously Cardinal Ravenwood) at the top of the U.N. assemblage when Crozier and Senator Stampington are addressing the United Nations. In Doublebookedklok his seat was still there when Ofdensen is trying to re-negotiate the Israel-Syria concert. It's uncertain if Salacia was there or not. *Salacia makes a cameo appearance in'' The Doomstar Requiem'', though he does not act as an antagonist in the special. *His name could derive from the word salacious, which means lustful, lecherous, or indecent. *Despite debatable pronunciation it is mentioned that the proper spelling of his name is Salacia by one of the creators. *In Roman mythology, Salacia was the female divinity of the sea, wife of Neptune, and mother of Triton (who was half-man and half-fish). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies of Dethklok Category:Tribunal Members Category:Supernatural Beings/Entities Category:FalconBack Project Category:Deceased Characters